


A Promise Broken

by TheOperaticSquirrel



Category: The Heir Chronicles - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOperaticSquirrel/pseuds/TheOperaticSquirrel
Summary: Becka wished she could have done more. What kind of mother was she? Her son's life had been in danger and she was oblivious to the fact that there was even the slightest of problems.
Relationships: Becka Swift & Jack Swift





	A Promise Broken

For the first time in a long time, Jack Swift slept soundly. The only sound throughout the entire house was that of his soft breath escaping his lips.

Becka bit her bottom lip as she looked on. She hadn't realized just how bad off he had been.

Becka couldn't help being mad at herself. Aren't mothers supposed to have a sixth scent about this kind of thing? Yet she had sat there as her only child was knocking at Death's door, oblivious to the fact that there was even the slightest of problems. Just who exactly did she think she was?

Thank God for Linda. Becka shuddered to think what could have happened if it hadn't been for her. Although her sister spent most of her time out of the country, she always managed to show up when she was needed most. Becka loved her sister and was immensely grateful for her. What she didn't love, however, was the fact that she seemingly knew Jack more than his own mother. Not that that was Linda's fault. She should have known better herself.

Becka's heart nearly stopped as Jack stirred in his sleep. She made her way over to him. Just a dream. She leaned down to brush his hair out of his beautiful face and smiled to herself as he calmed at her touch. It had been close, but he had survived.

Never again would Becka allow something like this to slip her notice. She would pay better attention, pick up on signs when no one else could. Maybe this was just the wakeup call she needed. The scare that would remind her that she couldn't live without her only son. She had to protect him. She vowed to be a better mother.

"Don't worry Jack," Becka said softly as she lifted him from his crib. "I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch on, this takes place right after Jack's "heart" surgery.  
> This was written years ago (when I missed my bus) and was originally posted on fanfiction.net. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
